Love and Sorrow
by I lOvE kRaToS
Summary: This is after Zelos takes Colette away from the group. Will Sheena love him once more? What happened to the rest of the group? Find out! T For possible later chapters. Chapter 3!
1. Betrayal

Yay! My second fanfic…I guess the first was a oneshot.

Sheena: O.O –looks around- What am I doing here? Who are you?

You're my muse, dahling. And I am I lOvE kRaToS!

Sheena: O-ok, I guess…wait, dahling?! –takes out Divine Judgment-

O.o Wait! Not like that! Sheesh! I mean, we buddies! BFFLs!

Sheena: -lowers arms- :sigh: Fine.

Then, best bud, can you disclaimer for moi?

Sheena: I lOvE kRaToS does not own TOS, or any of the characters. NAMCO does.

And with that…let's go, bff!

Sheena: -facepalm- Oy.

_**Betrayal**_

I stood there. That place. That swirling dais where he left me. He betrayed me; betrayed all of us!

_Dumb idiot! Didn't you know how much I loved you? Didn't you see it in my eyes…the sadness? I knew you for a pervert, but this? This…feeling! Don't you know how betrayal feels?_ I thought, almost crying.

"Sheena!" Lloyd yelled, the rest of the group on the swirling dais above. "Let's get going! We have to save Colette!"

My eyes quickly made their way up towards the leader of our group. "Lloyd…" I said, looking into those brown eyes of his. 'Puppy dog eyes' Colette had once called them. To others they seemed full of courage, hope, strength. To me, at this very moment, they seemed…comforting.

"Sheena…I know you're probably as hurt as us. But we've got to keep going. Maybe Zelos is lying. Maybe he'll recognize that going along with the 'strongest' will somehow even himself, but hopefully we can get through to him."

I stood there, awed at his speech. Snapping myself into reality, I nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

With my ninja skills, I leaped up towards the dias, and soon teleported with the rest of the group to Derris-Kharlan. Who knew what was in store when we were going there.

"Is this Derris-Kharlan?" Genis cried. "It doesn't look like it!" Raine…somehow in ruin-mode (_Why? At this time?_ I thought) looked around. "No…this place, it is Dherris-Kharlan. What are these..enemies doing here?"

As soon as Raine said that, we were attacked. Two…mummy (?) looking people, a druid, and a ghost with a scythe. Demon seal took care of them pretty well, possibly because it was light (_Ironic, no?_ I chuckled). Raine's photon and ray helped out, and we were able to defeat them in no time.

"That was not much of a challenge." I pointed out, putting away my cards. "No time for that!" Lloyd said. "Let's go!" Soon we were off running…running…running. As we all stopped to take a breath, Genis (who, thankfully, made something to drink) whined, "Are we there yet? Martel! I haven't run this much in my life!" Followed by a hand, and a loud _SMACK!_

"Genis! Keep it up! We've got to save Colette!" Lloyd said. While we finished up our drinks, I envied the determination showed by Lloyd. He was so eager in saving Colette, so ready to defend her, and I…I wished that Zelos was like that…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Zelos, I am not your hunny!" -SMACK!-_

"_Owwww Sheena! I'm hurt!" Zelos cried, rubbing his red-handprinted cheek._

"_Don't refer to me like I'm one of your tag-a-longs! Martel! If we weren't in a public place…"_

_His groupies…ugh, to mention that word!...were coming. "Zeloooooss!" They yelled. All of them in their ugly makeup that does nothing but hide their blemishes. 'I bet if Zelos were to see them without makeup he would think twice.' I thought, laughing to myself._

"_Hunnies! How are you today? Thinking about Zelos, hmm?"_

"_Of course, Master Zelos! We were just…eww! What's this _thing_ from Mizuho doing here?"_

_I shot her a look that would kill a dragon in an instant. "_Thing?!_ Just who are _you_ calling a thing, Ms. I-have-makeup-hiding-my-pimples-and-my-acne? I wouldn't be talking!"_

_Gasps were heard all around. Zelos turned to face me. "Wow, Sheena. I didn't know you had it in you." He turned back to the ladies surrounding him. "Now now, my hunnies. I must go and take this _Violent Demonic Banshee_ with me…I shall be back!"_

_I turned to him, my face all red. "…_Demonic BANSHEE?! _Of all the stupid….You son of a…"_

_The women bursted out in laughter as Zelos tried—unwillingly—to pull me away._

"_Zelos! How dare you!" I said, smacking him in the process. "I…I…I _HATE YOU!_" I turned and ran away, hearing my name being called._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Zelos…" I said, out loud. Everyone turned to look at me. I blushed. "I-I mean, let's go find Zelos! Come on, guys! The sooner the better!" I ran ahead, hoping to disguise the redness of my face from the group.

_Zelos,_ I thought. _I don't think you betrayed me. I _know_ you didn't betray me. I love you._ The rest of the gang caught up as I put on a look of determination and we rushed to save Colette.

-----------------------

_Zelos' POV_

"Now, Colette, stand still!" I said, pushing her (firm, but not hard) towards the pod below Martel's body.

"Zelos? Why? Why did you do this?" She looked at me, teary-eyed.

_Why?_ I thought. _Because I'm weak. Because I never wanted to be the Chosen. Because…because…_ "Because I can. Like I told everyone else. I side with the strongest. And in this case, the strongest look like they're going to win."

What I didn't want to say is that I regretted what I had done. Sure, it was to get the necessary materials to wield the Eternal Sword. But still, seeing Sheena with a look of shock in her eyes, what could she say to me? What would she say to me? I can't face her, not after this has happened. I'm…not strong enough.

------------------------------------------

So…what do you think?

Sheena: I knew it. It's a lovey-dovey thing. You know I don't do those.

Well, by the power I have, you do, best friend!

Sheena: And stop calling me that!

Then what should I call you?

Sheena: ...

Best bud?

Sheena: …

-sighs- fine. Sheena?

Sheena: What?

…Never mind. Reviews are greatly accepted! 333! Woowoo!

Sheena: -- Please no. No more of this nonsense.

Yes! More! Review!


	2. Rescue 1! Sheena!

Chappie dos! Hooray!! I **think **I kinda left out some parts…so…we'll be starting where **SPOILER **everyone is going to stay behind.

Sheena: Ugh. Come **on**. I don't want to be here.

Of course you don't. You'd rather be with Zelos!

Sheena: -blushes- N-no I wouldn't!!

Zelos: Hey, hunny! I knew it!

Sheena: NO! T-that's not what I…

Zelos: Sure, sure. I believe you.

Sheena: Hey! Get back here!

-I run away- Please read before I'm toast!

Zelos: -whines- Hey! –looks around- Sheena? Wait for me! –hearts trail him-

_**Love...or Not?**_

We ran and ran and ran. After countless enemies and many potions, healing spells, and other spells later, we finally made it to a door.

"A door? Finally!" Genis yelled, hoping they would be getting somewhere soon.

Raine sighed. "Genis…you're whining is making my patience grow thin…"

As the door closed, a bell—much similar to a church one—started to ring. "What's going on?" Lloyd cries. "What's up with this bell sound?"

I looked at him. "I don't know…wait! Look out!!!" I yelled, shoving him as an angel's sword just missed his head.

He stared at me with big, bulging eyes. "Whew! Thanks Sheena! That was a close one!"

Regal stood on guard. "No time for that! We're gonna have to fight!"

We fought quickly and won, but after that came an even larger number of angels. Regal yelled, "Let's go!" and started running towards the exit. When we made it through, he broke the support pillars and told us to leave, leaving him alone to fight the angels. Lloyd stopped, turned around, and was shocked at what he saw.

I knew we had to keep going, so I yelled for him. "Lloyd! We have to get going! I bet Regal has a good explanation for this!"

"Yes, Sheena. I do. Lloyd, you must go save Colette. I could not save the one that I held most dear, but you are given that chance. Do not waste it. Go."

"But Regal…" Lloyd stammered, hoping to change his mind.

"No. If you truly understand what I am trying to tell you, then you will go. Don't worry. I will come back and join you later on. For now…" the bells ringing turned Regal's attention towards the angels heading his way. Lloyd decided to go ahead and go on, pondering what had just passed.

_Lloyd_…I thought. _You're so courageous. I never was like that…until I met you. And then Zelos, he gave me…hope. Courage. Like you. But, thanks to you, I now have the courage to face Zelos. And if I have to kill him…well, let's not dwell on that._

"Sheena?" Lloyd said, looking at me questionable. "Uh…why are you staring at me like that?"

It took me moments to realize I had been staring at his face with lack-luster eyes for some time now. "Heh. Sorry. I was just thinking about stuff." Hoping that he wouldn't think anymore of that, I was relieved when he said, "Oh. Okay." We pressed on after that…incident. It was not long before we ended up at yet…you guessed it…another door. "What's up with these damn doors?" I mumbled.

We walked through the other door and across a bridge. Two stick-like projections stopped us from going any further. "Woah!" Lloyd yelled, close enough to get hit, but far enough to not be 'stabbed', I guess, by the branches.

"What is this thing?" He said, looking up at a tree-like form.

_Oh no…_I thought. "These must be remnants from the Giant Tree." I replied. _I know how to defeat this…_

"You mean…"

"Yep. No doubt about it. Step back and let me take care of it." _Zelos…I'm going. I'm going out with a bang. Don't say I didn't love you, because I did._

I called forth Gnome, Volt, Shadow, and Celsius and told them of my plan. They lent me their powers, and soon I was firing something that resembled the Mana Cannon used before. "Lloyd!" I yelled, straining my mana. "Run underneath it! Hurry!!" As he ran, I yelled and the full force of my 'mana cannon' made the tree fall.

"Whew!" I said. "That was…"

"That was awesome!" Lloyd said. I blushed and replied, "Thanks. Whew! That took up all my—" A branch came up and grabbed my leg. "AUGHHH!" I screamed, hanging on to a branch by one hand.

"Sheena!" Lloyd yelled. "Hold on!"

"Ha, hahahahaha!" I laughed. "Sheena?" Lloyd asked, his voice trembling slightly. "It seems I have an affinity for falling in holes!"

"Sheena! Don't worry! We'll get you out!" he screamed. "No, you go on! Go and save Colette! Just leave me a piece of the action!" He left.

_Martel!_ I thought. "Man, I gotta be more feminine at times like this and let him rescue me!" I chuckled. "But then, that wouldn't be my style, now would it?"

_Lloyd…_ I was thinking. _Good luck…_ I blacked out after that. A couple of minutes later, I felt myself getting lifted up and my name being called. "—eena? Sheena! Don't…die on me!"

_Zelos…_I thought. "Zelos?" My voice crackled. "Martel! Thank you! You're alright!" I felt him hug me. As soon as he healed me, I leapt out of his arms. "What is it, Sheena?"

"You dumbass! You betrayed us! Why did you just heal me?" I pulled out my cards, ready to fight to the death.

"But Sheena, I love you." With those words, I slowly lowered my hands. "Zelos, why? Why did you do this? How do I know you're not lying?"

He came near me and planted a kiss on my lips. "Would I do that if I were lying? I had to get the Aionis so that Lloyd can wield the Eternal Sword. Trust me Sheena…"

I stood back and realized that my eyes were swirling. He caught me, but I was out, until I heard another man's voice. "You got her? Good."

------------------------------

So…who's this mysterious man?

Sheena: You're so clichéd.

Oh hush. I'm the one that made you…well, no Namco made you get saved. You're just lucky that Zelos saved you.

Sheena: And on top of that, it's Zelos!  
Zelos: -whines- Hey! That's not funny, Sheena… sob sob

Sheena: Wait…

Anyways, review please while Sheena goes over the conversation!


	3. Rescue 2! Raine!

**Chapter 3!!!**

Wow…this is the first time I've wrote more than 1 chapter! That's…AWESOME!

Sheena: …yay.

Come on! Be more enthusiastic! You're alive! Zelos saved you!

Sheena: Fine. :D HOORAY!

O.O; oookkaayyy…Well, since we're best—I mean, cool…disclaimer for me?

Sheena: -singsong voice- Okay! **I lOvE kRaToS does not own anything Tales of Symphonia, like me! YAY!**

-grumbles- Don't rub it in. –punches….**HARD**-

Sheena: Hey! That's it! _I call upon the hammer of godly thunder_…

Ahh! Sorry! Stop! –shields self behind Zelos- Save me!!

Zelos: Wha-? Woah! Sheena, baby! Stop!

Sheena: Zelos! –stops incantation- No fair! You cheated. (_Notice Sheena doesn't care about Zelos' joke…hmm!_)

Mwaha! –spits tongue- I win!! Anyways…let's go!

---------------

When we left off with Sheena, she had fainted like a schoolgirl. –gets smacked- OW! Kidding! –sighs- **Any**ways, Zelos healed her, and an unknown voice was heard! –cue dramatic music-

---------------

_**Rescue #2! Raine!**_

"Good." He said. "She's awake. Sheena! Do you know who I am?"

I blinked and rubbed my eyes. "R…Regal? Where's Zelos?" I looked around. Then I felt….something. I was…being carried?!

"Hey hunny! How're you feeling?" I tensed slightly, knowing that Zelos was carrying me. "Don't worry. I won't try anything." Somewhat assured, I just let him carry me, resting my head on his shoulder.

_Zelos…thank you. I…trust you now._ I patted his shoulder. "Hmm? What's wrong?" He said, turning his head slightly.

I blushed slightly. "Thank you, Zelos."

He stopped, put me down, and looked into my eyes. He cupped my face and I held his arms. "You're welcome." As we leaned in, I heard something. "Ahem?" Regal coughed, as politely as possible. We blushed and continued walking the halls, staying close to each other and clasping hands after a short walk.

"Hm? Do you hear that?" Regal said, stopping.

"Sounds like an earthquake!" I yelled above the shaking that had just begun. We walked forward and then stopped as one big square fell ten feet in front of us.

"Woah!" Zelos yelled, frightened slightly. "That was close!" He then tilted his head, hushing Regal and I. "I hear voices…" He whispered. We also strained our ears.

"No! I'm not…" Then there was a pause as the shaking continued.

"…yd. You were my best student."

"Raine! Raine's up there!" Zelos said, looking up.

"How are we gonna get up there?" I said, this time straining my eyes to see.

"Hold on. I know a way." He closed his eyes for a moment and a flash of light blinded me for a second. After that, I saw a pair of reddish-yellow wings, much like Colette's in shape, but longer. (_Points for creativity._)

"Zelos…" I said, gasping. "When did you get those?"

He laughed. "How do you think I saved you? You were falling, so I had to catch you, and these did the trick! Plus, I have a Cruxis Crystal, so I've gotta have these! I'm the former Chosen, after all!" He smirked.

_That must have been…that's why I felt like something slowed in my descent from falling…_

"I'll be right back." With those words, he flew off towards Raine. My eyes fell and I noticed Regal with a worried look on his face. "Hey," I said, as he quickly turned towards me. "You alright?" His gaze met mine. "Yes. I'm just worried for her safety. That's all."

I smiled. "You and Raine?" He nodded in response. "Yes. It has been this way since that night we spent in Flanoir."

"That's good." I replied, happily. As we finished this conversation, Zelos descended with a freaked-out Raine.

"Raine!!" Regal and I yelled. She opened her eyes slowly.

"W-what's…where am I?" She looked at who was carrying her. "ZELOS!!" She yelled, accompanied by a smack.

"Ow! That hurt! I just saved you and this is how you repay me?" He whined. She readied her hand again, but I stopped her before any other abuse continued. "It's alright. He's on our side. He just needed to get some Aionis for Lloyd."

She calmed down. "Fine. I'll believe you, for now. Can you put me down?" He let her go slowly, and she wiped herself off before walking over to Regal.

"Are you alright?" He said a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." She said, smiling.

"That's good." After that, we all came together. I spoke up first. "So, where to next, Zelos?"

"Hmm…" He thought for a moment. "I remember that there was another…trap…somewhere around here."

I nodded in response. "Well then, let's go!"

---------

And…they're off!

Sheena: We almost…kissed?!

Yeah! You guys are so cute together!

Sheena: ….-blushes-

It's true!

Zelos: Yay! I'm loved!

Sheena: Uh…that's not…

Oh well! Too late. So…

Zelos: Sheena! Let's go! –hearts-

Sheena: O-ok, I guess.

Mwaha! –go matchmaking skills-

Raine: Regal…and I? Hmm…not bad.

I know! And this story is gonna continue! So…review, please! They're greatly appreciated!!


End file.
